permanent
by swimlets3
Summary: Harry and Hermione have to deal with bigger problems than ever before... Hermione dying... songfic Permanent by David Cook


Disclaimer: I do not own the story harry potter or the song permanent

I'm really bad at placing commas and all that. I am really sorry

Harry's point of view

**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye**

**Forgive my broken promise that you will never see me cry**

I can't believe this is happening; this can't be happening. She was always the one that was supposed to live, I was the one who was supposed to die, but no the universe obviously doesn't understand that. Because during the time I was complaining in my head my wife is slowly fading away. We have been through a war with a Dark lord who absolutely hated me and we both survived. But she can't survive cancer how is that fair?

**And everything, it will slowly change **

**Even if I tell you I won't go away today**

I can't live without Hermione; she is the best thing to ever happen to me. Hermione is the only one who can keep me calm, she can always make me feel safe even during unsafe times, and last she took my heart away from me and gave me hers in return. But all that will change here soon because Hermione can't hold on much longer. The only reason she lasted this long was because she knew I wasn't ready for her to leave. But she is getting weaker and weaker with each passing minute.

**Will you think that you're all alone? **

**When no one's there to hold your hand **

**When all you know seems so far away **

**And everything is temporary rest your head**

**I'm permanent **

Even after she dies, because I can't deny it anymore she is dying and will be gone forever here shortly, I will always love her, nothing and no one can change that. Because my love for Hermione is permanent and it will always be that way.

**I know she's living in hell every single day**

**And so I ask, oh God is there some way for me to take her place**

I know she is suffering, because she keeps fighting against the cancer that she knows would take her anyways. I am not the kind to start praying out of nowhere since I don't believe in God, but some reason at the moment I prayed to God, if there was any way for me to be in her position instead of her, because I can't imagine a world without her in it.

**And when they say it's all touch and go**

**I wish I could make it go away but still you say**

When the doctors came in to say that there's not much time, I felt like I was being stabbed over and over again and I could literally feel my heart shatter into millions of pieces. I wished there was a spell that make all of this go away, but there isn't I've looked and looked and looked, and if Hermione wasn't in so much pain, I bet she would've been shocked about all the research I was doing.

**Will you think that you're all alone? **

**When no one's there to hold your hand**

**When all you know seems so far away**

**And everything is temporary rest your head**

**I'm permanent, I'm permanent**

She told me that she will always be with me in my heart, and that she was so happy she got to spend the rest of her life with me. But she also tried to make me promise that, I will find somebody new to love and that I would not grieve over her death forever. The reasons for the promise were because she needed me happy after she dies. I told her my heart belongs with you and only you, but she wouldn't back down, and after a tiny argument I finally promised her that I wouldn't grieve over her death forever.

**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye**

After I made her the promise and told her how much I loved her, and she told me that she loved me with all of her heart, that her heart finally stopped beating and I lost her forever. I've never felt so broken before. I cried for what seemed like hours, when the doctors came and took Hermione away from me.

**Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry**

After her funeral was over I went home and cried myself to sleep. I will never be whole again because she when she died a part of me died with her. I promised her I would not grieve over her death forever, and I won't, someday I will not have to cry myself to sleep because she's gone. But I will not move on to someone else because that's the one thing I didn't promise Hermione before she died. I couldn't love another person for two reasons, one being that I couldn't give my heart to another when there's not a full one to give and because my love for Hermione is permanent and not even death could change that.

I know the grammar was really bad sorry about that this was my very first fanfiction story ever so please tell me how I did


End file.
